A problem exists in properly cleaning holes drilled in concrete that are intended to have various anchors bonded within them. Anchors such as dowels and bolts are typical in such applications. Anchors are typically bonded within the holes with various forms of catalyzed cements. Any failure to bond is unacceptable. To that end, concrete inspectors typically inspect holes to determine their cleanliness prior to any anchor bonding therewithin. In the past, such concrete holes are cleaned by hand with a brush that is inserted into each hole. Obviously, this is a laborious, time consuming task. To add to the difficulty, holes are drilled into the concrete at particularly specific depths. Any cleaning must be certain of reaching the full depth of each hole, with the typically angled or conical hole bottom also thoroughly cleaned.
The present apparatus provides for fit to a power drill and provides for thoroughly cleaning each concrete hole rapidly and effectively, with measurement indicia along the shaft to ensure that the brush reaches the full limits of each hole.